Subtle and Sweet
by Himedere Sugar
Summary: Fifty sentences for TokiMasa and all of the gentle romance the two of them entail.


_#01 - Comfort_  
It's only after the big secret about Hayato is out that Tokiya feels the freedom to finally be himself...and now he just needs to loosen up his friend in the same manner.

 _#02 - Kiss_  
Masato has no idea what he's doing or thinking when he grants Tokiya the honor of his first kiss; he just sits there with his eyes squeezed shut and his lips puckered awkwardly.

 _#03 - Soft_  
"Hmm...Your skin is incredibly soft for a guy's," murmurs Tokiya against his boyfriend's neck.

 _#04 - Pain_  
No feeling is more electrifying than Tokiya rocking into him while he's tied to the headboard of the bed, aching and unable to relieve himself until Tokiya says so.

 _#05 - Potatoes_  
Tokiya doesn't like the way Ren's muscling in on his territory, scooting closer to Masato and trying to put his arm around the other teen; he grabs Masato's sweater and pulls him forward, stealing the french fry dangling from his lips with a provocative lick after.

 _#06 - Rain_  
Both boys agree with one another as they sip on their green tea and simply enjoy being in each other's company: rainy days are wonderful.

 _#07 - Chocolate_  
"S-Say 'ahh' and I'll reward you with another candy," stammers Masato, trying his best to stay in-character and keep his quivering hand steady so he wouldn't drop the chocolate he held.

 _#08 - Happiness_  
Falling asleep together in the library or wasting hours at the grand piano in the school conservatory are their favorite moments; it feels like nothing or no one can interrupt them.

 _#09 - Telephone_  
Tokiya doesn't smile when he holds up Masato's phone with a picture of Ren flashing across the screen and he asks him in a still voice, "How long has he been harrassing you with disgusting images like these?"

 _#10 - Ears_  
He loves it when Masato laughs and brushes a stray lock of hair behind his ear, exposing the beauty mark beneath his eye.

 _#11 - Name_  
"Pet names never were my shtick," says Tokiya with a disarming smile, "but I could always call you something cute like 'darling' or 'sweetheart' if you really wanted me to."

 _#12 - Sensual_  
Tokiya isn't as sexualized as Ren, but he often surprises Masato with how romantic he can be sometimes; it takes nothing more than a smile or a chaste kiss on the hand to get Masato's blood pumping.

 _#13 - Death_  
The blue-eyed werewolf pushes back the reaper's hood and gently moves his scythe aside to lean in for a kiss; they part for air and he bumps foreheads with the reaper, whispering to him, "Are you off duty, Masato? The night is still young..."

 _#14 - Sex_  
Shamefully, Masato's favorite places to make love are those they're more likely to be caught in the act at.

 _#15 - Touch_  
Having Masato straddle him from above is much different, and let's be honest, Tokiya is really enjoying the view right now.

 _#16 - Weakness_  
Each touch and movement his mouth makes turns Tokiya's legs to jelly, and he feels Masato trembling against him in the same manner.

 _#17 - Tears_  
Masato wakes up in a daze with Tokiya lying beside him, an arm draped over Masato's stomach, and then Masato spots his shredded clothing in the floor...on the dresser, on the windowsill, and on the chandelier above them.

 _#18 - Speed_  
"They play so well together...The melody is really picking up speed, ne?" murmurs Otoya to his friend while they watch Tokiya and Masato play an impromptu duet at the piano together.

 _#19 - Wind_  
A sudden gust of wind blows Masato's skirt up and he squeaks, frantically trying to flatten it again when he hears a chuckle behind him; the color drains from his face when he discovers that the peeper is actually his biggest crush, and that he happened to catch him at the height of his humiliation (or a lost bet with Ranmaru.)

 _#20 - Freedom_  
"Perhaps if you relaxed your hand then you'd write better," explains Tokiya as he places his hands on Masato's and eases the brush out of his hands.

 _#21 - Life_  
Both Tokiya and Masato are pressured into a molded image by parents and managers alike, so maybe that's why they feel such a profound connection when they uncover who the other truly is for the first time.

 _#22 - Jealousy_  
Ichinose Tokiya can be very possessive sometimes, Masato knows, but regardless of the situation or who is to blame, he always treats Masato gently, always protects him, and most importantly, he'll always love him.

 _#23 - Hands_  
Masato's hands are like magic, and when his fingers dance lightly over the keys, they weave a spell that leaves Tokiya frozen in the doorway like a statue.

 _#24 - Taste_  
Tokiya loves kissing his best friend and band mate right after he's finished with his afternoon snack; nothing tastes sweeter than Masato's melon bread and green tea.

 _#25 - Devotion_  
"Oh, I just did what any good friend would've," says Ren with a wink and a smirk, "and I knew that if I didn't make a move on Masato that you'd never make a move either, Icchi~ It's lucky you guys have a good wingman, ne?"

 _#26 - Forever_  
Masato looks up from the floor and stares straight into Tokiya's eyes, scolding him, "I don't want to hear about our eternity together or some such nonsense. I just want to know about the here and now."

 _#27 - Blood_  
The sight of blood makes Masato want to pass out on the spot, but then Tokiya quickly takes his injured finger and kisses it, ridding Masato's mind of any prior uneasiness.

 _#28 - Sickness_  
Playing nursemaid to Tokiya is great because Masato rarely gets to see his proud idol and prince-like boyfriend in such a vulnerable state.

 _#29 - Melody_  
"Actually, I wrote this after finals last year...You know, when I saw you standing under the cherry blossoms," Tokiya answers at length and lets his fingers do the rest of the talking, tapping at the piano keys and eliciting a gentle, thrumming melody.

 _#30 - Star_  
Tokiya likes to pretend that the incessant paparazzi doesn't bother him and that he loves the publicity, but Masato draws the line at harrassment of his boyfriend; he siezes one of the cameras and promptly throws it to the concrete.

 _#31 - Home_  
"Ah, my sister doesn't normally get along with the people I bring home," Masato explains in a small voice, sounding a tad embarrassed, "but thankfully she's a big HAYATO fan. Thank you for obliging her with a surprise performance..."

 _#32 - Confusion_  
Masato's face turns redder than Otoya's hair when Ren tells him that the tulips aren't from him like he initially thought, and when Tokiya steps forward he wishes he were invisible at that moment.

 _#33 - Fear_  
When Masato finally consents to being held, Tokiya just smiles and nods, approaches him slowly, holds out his arms until Masato stops shivering, and then he gently embraces his friend.

 _#34 - Lightning/Thunder_  
Nothing can calm the storm created by their frantic whispers, wild heartbeats, and the endless rain of caresses on their lips.

 _#35 - Bonds_  
"Eh, what's this, Toki? A present from your boyfriend?" asks Reiji with a sly smile, tugging on the rope-and-bead bracelet his junior wore; when he learns that Masato has an identical bracelet, he won't stop teasing his stoic junior about how soft he's gone since meeting him.

 _#36 - Market_  
Masato detests grocery shopping, but as long as they stop by his favorite conveniece store on the way home and pick up some melon bread, he's happy.

 _#37 - Technology_  
Tokiya is all about computers and new age technology while Masato is more old-fashioned, preferring an actual pen and paper for writing lyrics down instead of typing them.

 _#38 - Gift_  
Masato feels like he won the lottery when he finds Tokiya's gym shirt abandoned in the laundry room; he spends the next few weeks wearing it to bed.

 _#39 - Smile_  
Ranmaru smirks and elbows his junior, teasing him, "Don't try to deny it, either. I heard you moaning his name in your sleep last night, and you had your legs wrapped around that pillow, too. Heh."

 _#40 - Innocence_  
"You look much better in a kimono than I did," whispers Tokiya as he draws Masato closer and presses a kiss to his temple, "and by that I mean it projects an air of grace and innocence about you that I obviously lack. You should wear one more often."

 _#41 - Completion_  
Tokiya is a veteran in the music industry, and that's precisely why Masato seeks him out for a little extra tutoring; the older idol is happy to lend a hand, and nothing makes his day more complete than spending some quality 'alone time' with his biggest crush.

 _#42 - Clouds_  
Nervous about sharing the bath with him, Masato suggests that they try adding bubbles for their first time bathing together, and he applauds himself for the idea when Tokiya starts blowing little clouds of bubbles into his face, encouraging him to loosen up.

 _#43 - Sky_  
Their first date is a night under the stars, lying on a thick duvet, holding hands, and shyly turning to exchange kisses when the moment feels right.

 _#44 - Heaven_  
Tokiya's angelic face hides a devil's tongue and a wit sharp enough to sweet talk the most cunning demons, whereas Masato's stoic, confident expression betrays how timid he can be sometimes.

 _#45 - Hell_  
"It's like an inferno since the AC broke down," mutters Tokiya to the teen beside him in the kiddy pool, sloshing his feet around in the ice water.

 _#46 - Sun_  
Tokiya sees the untapped brilliance within Masato, and that's probably the only reason he agreed to dress up in the first place (and the fact that he liked Masato also had some factor in his final decision.)

 _#47 - Moon_  
STARISH's first moon-viewing party ends with the two of them drunk on green tea and sloppy kisses, and Tokiya can't believe himself when he asks the pianist to spend the night in his dorm room.

 _#48 - Waves_  
Masato gets too close and the waves crash over him, pulling him out to sea suddenly; Tokiya immediately dives in after him and catches him by the hand, carrying him back to shore.

 _#49 - Hair_  
Tokiya's hair is incredibly soft and Masato loves playing with it; especially when he catches Tokiya off-guard and lifts his hair at the nape of his neck to kiss him.

 _#50 - Supernova_  
A stellar explosion rocks Masato when he discovers his precious 'Anonymous' is the other blue-haired boy standing next to him; Tokiya moves closer and whispers as he takes Masato's hand in his, "It doesn't have to be a secret anymore."


End file.
